


The Worst Patient

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Relationship Can Be Read Either Way, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry has the flu





	The Worst Patient

“Harry,” Eggsy sighed at finding his mentor out of bed for the fifth time that day. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a cup of tea,” Harry answered through a stuffed nose. 

“You need to be getting some rest, is what you need,” Eggsy herded a reluctant Harry back to his bed. “I’ll get you some tea, alright? I know just how you like it.”

Harry pouted up at Eggsy once he’d been settled into bed.

“You really are the world’s worst patient, aren’t you?” Eggsy laughed as he made sure there were enough tissues and cough drops on the bedside table, within arm’s reach for Harry. “I’ll be right back with your tea.”

“See if you’re any better when you get this next week,” Harry grumbled into a tissue with a sneeze.

“If you say so, Haz,” Eggsy said with a chuckle as he left the room.

The next week, when Eggsy caught the exact same flu Harry’d had, he was a much better patient than the other Kingsman. Harry would have been jealous, but he was too busy making sure the younger knight had everything he needed, before he even thought of needing it.


End file.
